


A Misunderstanding

by buggheadstory



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I don’t know what else to tag, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Smut, characters may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggheadstory/pseuds/buggheadstory
Summary: With Betty’s perfect facade no one expects how terrible her life actually is. Jughead Jones had his life laid out in front of him. The Serpents hate Betty, Betty loves the Serpents. Jughead starts to question how perfect she actually is when they notice her smile getting dimmer. What will happen when their two paths cross?





	1. Introduction

Betty Cooper

Betty Cooper was hurt all her life. For as long as she could remember she always had bruises covering body. She always had the fear of messing up in front of her mother Alice Cooper. All while her father Hal Cooper worked at the register and spent most of his daylight in the garage. He seemed to ignore the abuse, and showed his two daughters his love for them in private. Polly Cooper was lucky enough to leave when she did, not telling her parents about her pregnancy. She still finds a way to contact Betty without Alice finding out.

 

Now, you see, the Coopers are seen as perfect. They always look presentable and appear a loving family. Alice Cooper has a special hatred for the Southside, writing about it in the register and forbidding Betty and Polly from communicating with The Southside Serpents. The Serpents’ had a special hatred for Alice, reasons unknown. Betty went to school with the teenage Serpents, who all despise her because of her mother. If only they knew she would be happy for her mother to disappear from the earth one day. 

Betty has no problem with the Serpents. In fact, if the Serpents gave her a chance, she would try to befriend them. She was always jealous of their free spirit and recklessness. Betty dreamed of the day she would ride a motorcycle and not follow any rules. She dreamed of the day she would be able to take out her ponytail.

Betty also has issues with self harm. When her mother makes life too stressful, Betty can’t help but dig her nails into her palms. Her palms are now littered with crescent shaped scars. She rarely cuts into her wrists and thighs with razors and knives, but when she does, she makes sure it scars.

The Serpents confused Betty. She knew how much they hated her mother, but she couldn’t help but remember when she was a kid. FP Jones would sneak her strawberry milkshakes and fries when she walked to Pop’s with her friends. The Serpents helped people that needed it, recruiting high schoolers who had issues with self harm or parents. She wondered if they would help her if they knew her story.

Jughead Jones

Jughead didn’t have a perfect life. His mother left with his sister Jellybean when he was just around 5. His Father led a gang and he was destined to be king. The best part of his life was his own small group of Serpents, the teens. Toni Topaz, Sweet Pea, and Fangs Fogarty. The real names were much worse.

The Serpents hated Northsiders. Especially the Coopers. They hated how they were so perfect and didn’t have any problems. The teens don’t understand what happened between the Serpents and Alice Cooper, other than the fact that she writes terrible things about them in the newspaper.

Betty Cooper was their favorite person to glare at. On the first day of their Junior year she greeted them with a smile, and they death stared them away. They could tell she learned to avoid them, even with an old fashioned Cooper smile. Sometimes they tested her and teased her. Called her rude things, and basically bullied her. But she was always defended by her friends.

Jughead was basically allowed to do whatever he wanted. His father nevet got him in trouble for hookups, drinking, or skipping school. It made him one of the luckiest kids at their school. He participated it parties, he was hated by the Northsiders and loved by all Serpents.

No life stories

But Betty questions the Serpents, and Jughead starts to question Betty. Follow along on this journey to see what plays out!


	2. Another Article, Another Angry Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write!

Betty: Monday, 5:00 AM

Betty woke up to her alarm from her phone. The chimes were better than a bruising slap from her mother. She got out of bed, even though she wanted to stay under her warm covers forever. Her home was cold enough with her mother living there. She changed into her fitness wear and ran downstairs to grab her water bottle. Betty closed the red door behind her and headed off for her mile on Elm Street.

5:15 AM  
Back in her room, she jumped into the shower and washed the sweat from her body and hair. Betty wrapped a towel around her as she dried herself. She walked back into her room and changed. The wardrobe her mother made her have was filled with jeans and sweaters. Full body bathing suits and generic bras. “Nobody likes a slut.” Her mother would tell her. Pink. Her room was floor to ceiling in pink. She hated the color. If she could choose a color, she would choose black. A color far from this nightmare that was her life. She would wear shorts and short tops with lacy bras and underwear. Shop at Victoria’s Secret and a boyfriend of her choosing. 

5:30 AM

For this particular day she chose a chalk pink sweater with blue jeans and tan ankle boots. She threw her hair into her usual ponytail and sat at her vanity. Before applying makeup, she looked at herself in the mirror. A bruised face with watery eyes stared back at her. Ugly ran through her mind as a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away and grabbed her full coverage foundation. It quickly covered up her mistreatment in seconds, making her look like the North Side princess as the Serpents called her. The Serpents. A gang in the Southside who hated her guts. The thought of seeing them today made her stomach churn. Her mother had written an article this weekend about the “Disgusting Drug-Runner Rats that call themselves the Serpents.” When Betty had refused being in charge of handing them out, her mother slapped her already bruised face and wrapped her hand around Betty’s wrist, bruising it. She looked down at the wrist in question and sighed at the blue and purple splotches covering it. Betty contemplated whether she should cover it or not. She decided against it as her sweater covered it well enough. But the observant eyes of Veronica… her mind fought. Betty shook the thoughts away and finished her makeup look.

6:00 AM

With glossed lips and a light peach to her cheeks, Betty jogged down the stairs. She quietly walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. What would mom want me to have? Ran through her mind. On the rare occasion her mom woke up, she didn’t want to risk it. She chose a lightweight yogurt, a banana, and some water. Betty quickly ate her food and headed up to her room. It was too early to head to school, so she considered heading to the library. Knowing her mother would punish her for leaving early without informing her, she decided against it. Choosing to reread Beloved, she relaxed in her bed, finally able to escape reality.

7:00 AM  
The creak on the stairs informed her it was time to leave to Archie’s, knowing it meant her mother was heading to work early in her study. Betty waited until she heard the lock click in place before throwing on her backpack and leaving her room. She tapped on the door to signal that she was leaving, and was surprised when it opened to her scowling Mother.

“I need you home right after work.” Alice said coldly.

Betty swallowed and bit her tongue, “Yes mother.”

Alice squeezed her already bruised wrist, “Don’t disappoint me or there will be punishment.”

Betty simply nodded her head. Alice, seeming pleased with herself, stepped back and closed the study door. Betty continued down the stairs and left through the red door once more, digging in her nails to keep from letting her tears out. She walked over to her childhood best friend’s home and put on her smile. Trying to seem happy for once in this fucked up life. Betty knocked on the brown door, waiting. It opened up to a smiling Archie, with fiery red hair and the most genuine smile in Riverdale. Scratch that, his father probably beat him in the smile category, being born and raised in Riverdale. 

“Betty!” He grinned. Archie pulled her in for a hug. She laughed and then pulled away. “What has you acting so chipper.” She giggled. “Chipper? Well that’s one way to put it. More like I’m super-duper excited that Veronica and I will have been dating for exactly one year on Friday.” 

Betty sighed. She should have known it would have been about sports or his girlfriend, her best friend. “Well then, let’s not keep your raven-haired princess waiting.” She teased. He rolled his eyes with a laugh as he shut the door behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jughead: Monday, 6:00 AM

Jughead woke up to his wailing alarm. He slammed his hand onto it, wanting it to shut the fuck up. It stopped, before he realized that Toni wanted them to meet outside the Wyrm. He grunted and exited his bed, looking for something to wear. He grabbed black jeans, an S shirt and his Serpent jacket. He slapped his crown beanie onto his head and tied on some black boots.

After a quick visit to the bathroom, Jughead headed to the kitchen to find something to fulfill his hunger. As he reached for a banana, he heard movement in his father’s room. Knowing he came in drunk the night before, he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He pulled out two ibuprofen tablets and sat them on the counter with the water.

 

6:30 AM

While scarfing down a banana, Jughead grabbed his satchel. He told his dad he was leaving and slammed the trailer door behind him. He clicked his motorcycle helmet onto his head and mounted the shiny bike. Before he could get going, his phone chimed with a message.

Sweet Pea: DUDE WYA? 

Jughead was confused by the message.

Jones: I thought Toni told us to meet @ 7?

The bubbles popped up.

Sweet Pea: She wanted us to LEAVE @ 7! U better hope she doesn’t kick ur ass boy!

Jughead: *eye roll emoji* Goodbye, Pea.

Jughead rolled his eyes and started his bike. 

7:00 AM

Jughead arrived at the bar to see an aggravated Toni, a blushing Fangs, and a laughing Sweet Pea.

“What the hell happened to you guys?” He asked.

“US? Where the hell were YOU! We need to leave now.” Toni yelled.

She wore black ripped jeans, a yellow t-shirt, her Serpent jacket, and black combat boots. Her hair was pulled half up half down with a black headband. A black choker was wrapped around her neck, and her long eyelashes made her flashing eyes pop.

“Geez Toni, why did you want us to meet here anyway.” Sweet Pea grumbled.

Toni turned to him with a red face and clenched teeth. She shoved a paper into his hands then gave another to Jughead. Fangs, still in a blushing state, whines about not getting one.  
Sweet Pea was able to open the paper and read it before Jughead. He heard him growl. “Shut it Fangs. You might want to take a look at this, Jones.” 

Jughead opened turned the paper over and read the title:

DRUG RATS: THE SECRET OF SERPENTS  
By: Alice Cooper

Jughead gritted his teeth and ripped up the newspaper. “That bitch.” He snarled. Fangs had stolen Sweet Pea’s paper and ripped it up himself. Sweet Pea laughed, a cold, dark laugh, “I wonder if she knows that her daughter is going to see the aftermath of this.”

Toni sarcastically laughed, “Maybe she helped her come up with a title for it.” 

They all cackled. “When was this published, Tiny?” Fangs asked. She sighed and folded up her last copy of the paper. “Saturday.” That shocked them all. “This has been out all weekend and we JUST found out about it!?” Jughead yelled. Toni rolled her eyes. “Apparently the little bitch wanted the Southside to read it last. She sent her daughter to fill up the newspaper stands. I wish I could have seen her, so I could throw this very newspaper into her face.” Toni said as she angrily waved the newspaper.

7:30 AM

Jughead checked his phone. “As much as I would love to continue this conversation, school starts in 15 minutes and we have a 10 minute drive. I don’t know about you, but I at least want to see Cooper this morning.” He said in a cold voice. They nodded and mumbled their agreement, heading straight towards the sleek black bikes parked outside the closed Whyte Wyrm door.

7:40 

The (teenage) Serpents made it to the highschool in time. They walked in as a group. “What do we say when we see Cooper?” Fangs muttered, just loud enough so the others could hear him.

“Just glare.” Toni said just as quietly. 

With people parting for them, like a Ravine, they quickly made it to their lockers. They pulled out their books and slammed their lockers shut. 

Toni slipped her bag over her shoulder. “I would totally skip with you Sweet Pea, but I have to talk to my art teacher. See you guys.”

She walked off. Fangs turned to Sweet Pea, “My grandma actually wants me to get good grades. Considering it could be her last years, I don’t want to disappoint her.” 

Sweet Pea sighed and slapped his back. Fangs flinched. “Understandable, Fogarty. Jones?” He asked, looking towards the cross armed boy. Jughead gestured towards his laptop, “I have English. I actually enjoy that class.” He explained. Sweet Pea rolled his eyes. He did a two finger salute and walked down the opposite way of Toni.

“See you, Jug.” Fangs called as he headed down the hall to his biology class. Jughead sighed with a nod and walked to his English. With the bell chiming and the students rushing to classes, he barely had time to register that he shared this class with Betty Cooper. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Betty: 7:15

Betty walked through the school doors with Archie, bee lining to their lockers. Before she had a chance to pull out her books, she heard a slight squeal behind her. Betty turned around just in time to see Veronica Lodge jumping into Archie’s arms. They laughed and kissed and hugged before Betty faked a cough. Veronica detached herself and smoothed down her skirt. She messes it up again by wrapping her arms around the blonde, squishing her in a tight hug.

“B! I’m so excited to see you!” She squealed once again.

The black haired girl pulled away and Betty finally got a good look at her. Her curled hair fell onto her shiny pearls, which lay on a blue, plaid halter top tucked into a black scalloped skirt. She held a black handbag and wore open-toed, black heels. It was all designer, no doubt about it. 

“V! You saw me on Friday.” Betty giggled.

Veronica laughed as well. 

“Well a whole weekend away from my girl is too much. I think we should catch up on Friday, maybe go for a milkshake at Pop’s?” She looked off into the distance, a normal thing she did when she planned something.

“Friday? Are you guys not having some kind of date night?” Betty asked, looking between the two of them. Making up an excuse was Norma when she was nervous. Especially is she told the truth, saying her mother wouldn’t let her. Especially in front of Archie. He would ask questions that would lead to reopening wounds that should remain out of mind during school hours.

“Well Veronica and I are spending this weekend together.” Archie explained, tuning into the conversation.

“Ah, yes. Daddy is letting Archiekins and I spend a weekend at the cabin, no rules and no interruptions.” She finished with a wink. Betty physically cringed.

“Okay, V. I don’t want to hear about your sex life. Can we talk about something else?” She asked, turning to finish getting her books from her locker.

“Actually, yes. That article your mom published was brutal.” Veronica said, causing Betty to sigh and cringe again. 

“Okay, nevermind. No talking about your sex life and my mother.” She swung her bag over her shoulder.

“Then let’s talk about your sex life! Which is currently non-existent!” Veronica complained, giving Betty a look.

Archie cringed at the topic of conversation and made up an excuse about getting to class. Betty looked at Veronica and gave her a very annoyed look.

“Let’s not talk about anyone’s sex life or my mother,” Veronica opened her mouth to say something “OR the article!” 

Veronica sighed and looked down like a kicked puppy. “But I guess we can talk about your date night plans with Archie, other than sex.” She reasoned.

Veronica beamed and pulled her down the hallway to discuss all her exciting plans.

She had managed to talk Betty’s ear off the whole walk towards her English class. She finished with her plans with, “The deed that shan’t be spoken of.” Veronica then wiggled her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at Betty, causing her to fake gag. Veronica jokingly rolled her eyes. 

“Thank you, V. I would appreciate it if that topic of conversation stayed ‘not spoken of’ until I decide there is a single worthy guy in Riverdale. Besides, I have a serious problem.” 

Veronica’s mouth opened in a silent gasp. She stopped being dramatic and whispered, “Spill.” Betty looked into a nearby empty classroom, pulling Veronica into the unlocked door. Veronica was the only one who knew about Betty’s home life. She constantly offered that they run away to a private mansion in the woods, but Betty always declined with a laugh. 

“My mother decided that I am an ungrateful, fatass whore who does nothing for her. I couldn’t say this in front of Archie but I’m spending Friday with my mother, for a reason I don’t know. If we had to spend time together it would be over the weekend since she will be out of town on business.”  
Betty explained.

She could see this information pained Veronica. Veronica always felt like crying when she heard of Betty’s home life, knowing she could do nothing about it.

Veronica reaches over and grabbed Betty’s hand, detaching her nails from her palms. “It’s okay, B. I understand why you not only wanted this private but also why you trust me with this info. If you want me to cancel my plans with-”

“No, V,” Betty cut her off, “I won’t make you cancel your anniversary trip for me. Plus, I can find time with Cheryl or Kevin if I get lonely.”

“Oh, cousin. I would be honored to spend time with you.” Cheryl called from the doorway. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt and a red sweater, with her spider brooch on her right should and her hair parted down the middle with many red curls falling behind her shoulders. Her shoes were ruby with silver studs and her iconic red lips were pulled into a slight smirk.

‘Speak of the red-Haired devil’ Betty thought. “Cheryl. How long have you been there?” She said.

Cheryl pretended to think. “Let’s see, long enough to know Mommy Dearest is an abusive lunatic, but we’ve known that for a while.” Cheryl stepped further into the room and shut the door behind her. “Since you will be lonely this weekend, spend Saturday night with me, and whoever else decides they are coming to my party. You can borrow some of my old clothes so you won’t wear another tragic outfit like at your birthday party.” 

Betty rolled her eyes, “Thanks for the offer, Cheryl, but I’d rather spend time with my sister that I never see because of my mother that will be gone this weekend.”

Cheryl looked at Betty as if she was stupid, “Okay first, bring her by. I want to see JJ’s baby’s mother, my cousin,” Cheryl shivered at the disgusting words that came out of her red lips. “And I will never pass an opportunity to meet a sane Cooper woman.”

Betty sighed, “If I say I’ll consider it will you leave me alone?”

Cheryl just smiled and clapped her hands once. “Great! Text me the details or find me during lunch! Toodles!” She left the room as the bell rang. 

“Now tell me, how the hell did we talk for over 30 minutes and not even realize.” Betty said. Veronica laughed, pulled her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear, “I’ll see you at lunch.” 

Betty nodded and pulled out of the hug. They walked out of the classroom. Betty walked through the doors of her English class and sat at her seat at the front. Her teacher smiled at her and prepared for her lesson. Students filed in, and soon there was only one empty seat. Through her haze from that morning, Betty couldn’t figure out who was missing. The fog in her mind cleared as he walked in. He realized at the same time as her.

Jughead has this class.

Jughead was a Serpent.

Her mother bashed the Serpents this weekend.

Jughead was glaring.

Glaring at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again! I’ll work on another one soon, sorry this will be really slow to publish.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you want more!
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 2 is in the works, I want this chapter to have LOTS of info.


End file.
